


Four Legged Connection

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: She fell into his lap as he was walking one day, but he didn't realize that she would be the one that would bring them back together.





	Four Legged Connection

**Author's Note:**

> So as soon as Maria's mom said that Alec had a beagle in his future this story has been rattling on my head, hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Oh and this marked as a general audience but there is one bad word cause it fit in the expression of the moment. Sorry if you are offended.

Alex was walking down the street; the sun was in full force today. The heat wasn’t to bad as he walked in the shade. Slowly making his way to the Crashdown, he was meeting Liz and Maria for lunch. Hearing a whimper as he rounded the corner and saw a small set up in front of the pet store. As he walked by the open kennels, he heard a small bark and then a whimper. He looked down and saw the cutest dog. A medium size, brown and black dog with a white coloured fur that travelled down the pointed nose and mouth. The dog whimpered again and started to jump up at the top of the cage.

The dog jumped up towards him and accidently got caught on top of the cage, the dog yelped as it sank back down to the cement. “Oh hey, it’s okay dog.” Alex leaned down and started to pet the soft fur. The dog’s tail started to wag, faster and faster as Alex scratched behind the flappy ears. “You are pretty cute.” He looked underneath quickly and saw that it was a girl. “Aren’t you, girl?” 

The dog jumped again, trying to lick the inside of his wrist. Succeeding as Alex laughed as he bent down further as the dog was trying to crawl up his arm to lick his face.

“She seems to like you,” Alex looked up and saw a curvy woman standing beside the kennel. “Mikayla doesn’t like a lot of people, she tends to keep to herself.”

“Uh…yeah, I know some people like that.” He looked down at her again and smiled as he started to rub the side of her stomach. “Hello Mikayla.”

The dog jumped up again as he said her name, wagging her tail as she started to jump around. “I know girl. I know how you feel, sweetheart.”

“She’s up for adoption,” the woman said tilting her head as she watched him play with the suddenly enthusiastic dog. “She has all her shot and up to date with the vet.”

“I don’t know,” Alex said as he stood up, balancing himself on his crutch. “I’m actually on my way to meet some people. Can I think about it?”

“Oh sure, we pack up in about an hour. Hopefully you come back, Mikayla and you seem to be a perfect match.”

Alex nodded and headed towards the front door, looking back to Mikayla’s cage. The dog was sitting on her hind legs watching him as he walked through the doors. The dog was beautiful, and suddenly the thoughts went to what Mimi Deluca said to him before Maria decided to put her in to home care. 

Stepping in the diner, he sat down in the booth that Maria was sitting at already. Alex went back and forth about if he should do. He would love to have the companionship out at the cabin. But a dog was a lot of work, he wouldn’t be able to look after her when he was at the base. His heart and head were telling him two different things. He kept looking at his watch as the hour was almost up, tapping his fingers on the table top as he was trying to decide.

“Fuck it,” he quickly got up from the booth. Leaving Liz and Maria staring at him as he made his way back to the adoption setup. Signing all the paper work and picking up some supplies before he headed back to his secluded cabin. He decided to text his best friends when he got his new addition settled in the cabin. Looking over at Mikayla, her snout laying on the open window as her ears were flapping in the wind. He smiled knowing that he made the right decision, as he reached over and scratched her backside.

 

Alex was walking down the street, leash in hand. Mikayla walking in front of him, trotting along without a care in the world. She stopped suddenly and started to sniff the air. Alex was waiting for her to do her business when he felt a tug on the leash. Alex whipped his head towards Mikayla, the leash snapped out of his hands and was taking off towards the back alley in front of them.

“MIKAYLA…STOP!” Alex yelled after his dog. As quickly as he could, he followed where Mikayla ran. He could only go so fast because of his leg, he rounded the corner. “Mikayla…where are you girl?”

He heard a bark coming from behind the large trash bin, moving towards it. He saw Makayla’s tail wagging as he got closer as she was moving around frantically. He suddenly saw his dog drop to the ground and start to wiggle around.

“Mikayla…” he rushed over but stopped short when he saw a head of curly hair that he knows to well bent over his dog. Mikayla was moving around as Michael was scratching his stomach. She was wiggling around in glee as Michael started playfully wrestling with her. 

“Mikayla…” Alex said more firmly. The dog jumped up and went straight to Alex, the leash was dragging behind her. Michael stood up and smiled down at his dog.

“Cute dog…” Was all that that came out of his mouth as he looked down at the dog and went to pat her head as the dog went up on her back legs to plant herself on his jean covered thigh. “Mikayla?” Michael looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Yes Mikayla…she’s a rescue. Got her about a month ago.” Alex smiled.

“Well…aren’t you a pretty little thing, Mikayla.” Michael’s drawl came out as he went to scratch behind her ears. 

Alex heart skipped a beat as he heard that drawl. Every time he used it, his knees became weak. “Sorry, she got away from me.” Alex bent down and grabbed the leash that   
was laying on the cement.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m glad to meet this little lady.” Michael smiled as he looked at Alex, the same way he always smiled at him. Alex breath faltered as he gripped the leash a bit tighter.

“Okay, I’m going to go. Come on, let’s go Mikayla.” He pulled at the leash and Mikayla started to whimper as she was getting pulled away from Michael. Finally giving up and started to follow him back to the side walk.

“Alex,” Michael’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “Mikayla, did you name her?”

Alex turned around and smiled, “No, that was the name when I adopted her.” A paused silence. “She picked me, actually. Licked the inside of my wrist and I was sold.” 

“You know Mikayla is the female version of…”

“I know, it seems like every version likes to kiss the inside of my wrist when they want attention.” 

They both smiled as Alex walked away from the stare that Michael was giving behind him. Both men smiled, knowing they were both picturing the last time they were together.

“Mikayla, as much as I love you for trying to get me laid. Maybe not aim for him, I don’t think that’s in the cards anymore.” He looked down at his dog and saw that she was looking up at him with a sad dog face. Her head turned back to the alley and then slowly turned to continued down the street.

 

Bonus:

Alex could feel wetness against his cheek, slowly waking up. Feeling the wet tongue lick all over his face. Opening his eyes, he could see Mikayla beside him as she moved back down to his jaw.

“Mikayla…stop.” Alex sat up in bed as he stretched all the sleeping kinks out of his body. Rubbing the side of the dog’s face as she jumped on lightly on his chest. “Good Morning to you too.”

Mikayla jumped off the bed and went through the open door, Alex yawned as he swung his legs over the side of bed. Reaching for his foot that was leaning against the wall, he suddenly felt arms wrap around his chest and lips started kissing down the side of his neck. 

“Good morning, baby.” The voice said as he kissed up the side of neck towards his earlobe. “How did you sleep?”

“Good, until Mikayla decided to give me wet morning kisses.” Alex smiled as he wrapped his hands around the tanned arms. His hand glided over the scared hand that was they both decided to put past them.

“Well…like you said any version of the name likes to get your attention.” He kissed the Alex’s cheek. A sudden whimper came from the front room, both heads turned towards the door.

“I should go let her out,” Alex said. “I don’t need another accident.”

“I’ll go and do it. But I’m coming right back so I can get some of that attention too.”

“Michael…” Alex pleaded as he watched the love of his life walk out of their bedroom to let out the dog that brought them back together. Despite all the drama and secrets, they were finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Michael could have used his powers to open the door and let out Mikayla but you know this way was cuter lol


End file.
